<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mojito by starsnape</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064947">Mojito</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape'>starsnape</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disco Elysium (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kim wanted to have fuck, M/M, they fucked each other at last, 二十四娘大巴车, 麻烦给我的爱人来一杯莫吉托</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25064947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsnape/pseuds/starsnape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们去了酒吧，哈里没有喝酒，金却喝醉了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Du Bois/Kim Kitsuragi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mojito</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>加姆洛克中心 - 这里不是瑞瓦肖最繁华的街区，只是贫民窟的中心，但在这个休息日，依然聚集了前来消遣娱乐的男女老少。<br/>
在如此晴朗又凉爽的初夏时节，独自闷在阴暗简陋的公寓里消磨光阴简直显得像是一种犯罪。这里很热闹。<br/>
你 - 你和曷城警督漫步在坑洞湖的岸旁，都没有穿带有RCM标志的服装。<br/>
五感发达（视觉）[容易：成功] - 耀眼的阳光洒在湖面上，波光像是流动的金箔。但你的目光被身旁的警督吸引了更多，他没有穿你见惯的橙色夹克，而是穿着一件剔透的白色衬衫，袖口挽起到肘部，纽扣只系了……两颗。<br/>
强身健体 [容易：成功] - 看呐，下缘清晰的胸肌线条，必须是来自于持之以恒的锻炼。<br/>
从容自若 [困难：失败] - 你想把视线收回来，停止展现对警督脖梗下方V字领域的浓郁兴趣。但你做不到，在你停止想象把脸埋进他敞开的衬衫里面深深吸气之前。<br/>
能说会道 [挑战：失败] - 你不知道能聊什么，就天气吧，天气准没错。<br/>
你 - “咳哼，”你开口时喉咙有些紧，咳嗽了一声，“天气不错，是吧？”<br/>
金·曷城 - “咳哼，”警督也咳嗽了一声，附和道，“是不错。”你固定在他身上的视线可能让他多少有些不自在，但还远不足以扰乱他止水般的从容。<br/>
争强好胜 [中等：成功] - 在事态发展到那一步之前，眉毛怪就会向你发威了。<br/>
循循善诱 - 天哪，你在干嘛，你忘了自己为什么要和他在一个爆炸坑洞湖旁边溜达吗？<br/>
你 - 额，提醒我一下？<br/>
循循善诱 - 为了灵魂共鸣，互相凝望，走进生命的大和谐。<br/>
你 - 什么？那是什么意思？<br/>
逻辑思维 [容易：失败] - 不知道，可能是之前的案件让你用脑过度，也有一些可能是因为警督那紧俏的黑色牛仔裤，你大脑里懂得讲道理的区块全都放了假。<br/>
食髓知味 [中等：成功] - 没事，我在这儿，宝贝，一切都在掌控中。<br/>
你 - 好吧，我只能用下半身思考了。<br/>
食髓知味 - 没什么好想的，你肯定记得，昨天下班那时你们都累得要死，但是天哪，你们刚解决了一个大案子，你们要庆祝，所以你约他今天出来，喝个一醉方休。<br/>
金·曷城 - “我们去哪儿？”警督问，口气很随意，他放松的眉间能让人真切感受到这是一个休息日。处于休息状态的表情管理和略显轻佻的便服让警督看起来比实际年龄年轻了十岁，而且也不会有人将他和RCM警官的形象联系到一起。<br/>
通情达理 [挑战：成功] - 从他的语气和表情中你读到了信赖和平静，哪怕你真的打算拉他绕着整个湖走到天黑他也会陪着你。<br/>
内陆帝国 [中等：成功] - 满月投映在湖面上，警督摘下眼镜，他的脸庞看起来闪闪发亮。持续了一整天的竞走让他的双唇有些干涸，你伸出手臂将他揽进昏暗的灯影里，想用自己的嘴唇帮他湿润起来。<br/>
你 - “要不，去酒吧喝一杯吧。”你吐出喝酒的念头，不论怎样总好过另外一个。<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督点点头，示意你带路。<br/>
同舟共济 [中等：成功] - 他知道你在*戒酒*。然而眼下不在工作，他没理由对你说教。<br/>
酒吧 - 你带他走进街边的一家廉价酒吧。你对这里毫无印象，但狭小舞池顶部的迪斯科灯球让你对这个地方足够满意。<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督随着你的目光望向闪耀的灯球，圆形镜片上闪过七色的光芒。你走向吧台时他跟在你身后，示意你先点单。<br/>
你 - 酒保用询问的目光看着你，你瞥了一眼金的眉毛，清了清喉咙，“给我的同伴来杯酒，我喝咖啡。”<br/>
金·曷城 -“我也不喝酒。”他立刻说。<br/>
你 - “金，我在戒酒，但至少*你*要替我喝一杯。”<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督挑眉看着你，斟酌着。“好吧。”最后他答应了。<br/>
通情达理 [挑战：成功] - 他很难拒绝你。<br/>
你 - 等一下，为什么他很难拒绝*我*？你是不是在暗示什么？<br/>
金·曷城 - “哈里，”他看出你又在和脑子里的念头对话，插话进来，“既然是*替你*喝，就由你来点吧。”他说着把酒保递过来的酒水单塞到你手里。<br/>
能说会道 [容易：成功] - 既然是*替你*喝，酒钱就也你出吧。<br/>
酒水单 - 即使身处贫民窟的廉价酒吧，一行行条目后面的数字也对你的薪水产生了不友好的威胁。<br/>
循循善诱 [中等：成功] - 可别点什么灰域伏特加，也别来什么比尔森啤酒。<br/>
你 - 那我*该*点什么？<br/>
循循善诱 - 你自己想想，大情圣，你们在*约会*呢。<br/>
钢筋铁骨 [困难：失败] - 你可怜的心脏因为*约会*这两个字而紧揪。<br/>
你 - “金，”你的喉咙在紧张地抖动，好在他的名字很短，不然你准要念出颤音来，“你喜欢喝甜的吗？”<br/>
金·曷城 - “还可以。”<br/>
通情达理 [中等：成功] - 警督喜欢。<br/>
你 - “请给我的搭档来一杯莫吉托。”你故作潇洒地倚在吧台边沿上，把酒水单递还给酒保。<br/>
酒保 - “咖啡喝什么？”<br/>
你 - “额，”你把酒水单取回来翻了翻，指向上面最小的数字，“这个，黑咖啡。”<br/>
酒保 - “糖和牛奶需要吗？”酒保问，扫了你一眼后又补充道，“要额外加钱。”<br/>
你 - “不用了。”<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督看向你的目光里多了些难以抑制的同情，他等下也许会为自己那杯酒买单。<br/>
黑咖啡 - 酒保把咖啡从咖啡机里倒出来就径直放在你面前，它的颜色就和它的名字一样朴实，黑得像一杯墨水。<br/>
莫吉托 - 你看着晶莹剔透，插着粉色小伞的杯子落入警督手中。<br/>
五感发达（视觉）[挑战：成功] - 如果你没看错，酒保递酒给你的搭档时朝他挤了挤眼睛。不过警督没有注意到，他在对着粉色小伞皱眉头。<br/>
内陆帝国 [容易：成功] - 他也是*地下同性恋组织*的一员，不是吗。<br/>
食髓知味 [中等：成功] - 警督今天可真有味，不是吗。<br/>
你 - 不只是今天……金一直都很酷。<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督从吧台椅上转过身来给了你一个微笑，“干杯。”他拔掉杯里的小伞，向你举杯致意。<br/>
你 - 热度从脸颊上升到耳根，那个微笑给你的感觉就像那杯甜腻的气泡酒流进了你的食道里。“干杯，”你举起自己的咖啡杯轻轻磕在警督的酒杯边上，“敬瑞瓦肖。”<br/>
金·曷城 - “敬瑞瓦肖。”警督将气泡酒送入口中，你忽然意识到这是你第一次看到他喝酒。他喝酒的样子很静默，像慢镜头一样吞咽，缓慢地摄入碳酸和酒精。透过镜片，你看到他深褐色的眼睛染上微醺。<br/>
内陆帝国 [困难：成功] - 而那双眼眸也回望你，带着*温柔*和*宠溺*。<br/>
内陆帝国 - 你几乎就要问他为什么注视你时是如此目光似水，为什么时而嘴唇微启又只是沉默不言。<br/>
标新立异 [中等：成功] - 你最该问问的是，为什么他今天穿得像个*舞者*一样？<br/>
舞池 - 身后的舞池响起让人不禁舞动的鼓点，你跟随节奏用指尖敲打着杯子。你注意到金也在拍打着脚掌。<br/>
能说会道 [中等：失败] - 肯定有至少三种非常*迪斯科*或者至少更有礼貌的方法邀请他跳舞，但你就是想不起来，能怎么办呢，直接问吧。<br/>
你 - “金，你想跳舞吗？”<br/>
金·曷城 - 有那么一会儿，他只是淡然地看着你，抿了一口杯子里的酒。你几乎以为他要拒绝了，但他的回答平淡又欣然，“为什么不呢？”<br/>
舞池 - 你内心雀跃，甩开步子倒退着滑进舞池，向饮完杯底最后一口莫吉托的警督招手。后者调整了一下眼镜，从吧椅上滑下来走到你面前。舞池很小，你们要小心地保持距离，以免肢体撞到一起。<br/>
这次你没有听到脊髓对你说话，你用记忆中的舞步踩踏着地面。金观察了一下你的脚步，然后做出了几乎一样的动作。<br/>
你 - “你练习过了？”<br/>
金·曷城 - “练什么？*健美操*？没有。”<br/>
你 - “承认也没关系，不用担心，你把*健美操*跳得很*酷*。”<br/>
金·曷城 - 他向你扬起一抹微笑，同时眉毛给了你*闭上嘴*的信号。<br/>
你 - 你很乐意。不付诸言语，仅用肢体表达。<br/>
鬼祟玲珑 [挑战：成功] - 告诉他你多为他迷醉，只因在他身边你就想要*起舞*。<br/>
五感发达（视觉）[中等：成功] - 金在舞步中旋转时你捕捉到他背后腰上夹着的蓝色笔记本。你今天还没见警督拿起过它，原来它在这里。<br/>
你嫉妒那小小的笔记本，紧贴着警督的腰线和上臀，摩擦在被他的汗水沾湿的布料上。<br/>
天人感应 - 因舞动而起的风带来了警督身上的温度，让你知道今晚将要环抱着他的脊柱入眠。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他陪你全力*律动*了大概半小时，手脚的动作慢了下来。“你还打算跳多久？”他问，语气听起来有点不甘心。<br/>
强身健体 [挑战：成功] - 我们可以一直跳下去，直到地板踩穿。<br/>
你 - “你累了？”<br/>
金·曷城 - “我*不*累，我只是还没从查案的疲劳里恢复。”<br/>
你 - “我们可以跳慢一点。”<br/>
你指向舞池里的一对男女，他们将手放在对方肩膀上，摇摆的动作远远慢于音乐的节奏。他们甜蜜地注视彼此，就像脱离了喧嚣的酒吧进入了只有两人的世界。不得不说，让你有些羡慕。<br/>
内陆帝国 [中等：成功] - 没什么好羡慕的，你有金，全世界都该羡慕你。<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督随着你的视线看向那对情侣，一时不知该如何回应你的邀请。<br/>
-［鬼祟玲珑 - 中等6］抓住他的手。<br/>
你 - 你握住金的手。他没有戴平日的手套，皮肤摸起来超乎想象的细腻。<br/>
五感发达（触觉） - 很温暖，就像握着一团橙色的火焰，火苗性感地燎烧着你的皮肤。但这美好的感触很快就从你的手心滑落出去。<br/>
金·曷城 - “我回吧台坐一会。”他回避着你的视线，几乎是逃走了。但你还是看到他耳尖微微泛红，你确信这是因为*你*，而不是因为酒精或者剧烈运动。<br/>
你 - 你让视线短暂离开了金，抬起头看向七彩斑斓的迪斯科灯球。<br/>
一些记忆碎片翻涌起来，你很清楚它们属于哪里，你知道曾经是谁和你共舞在玻璃碎片般的光点之下。回忆这些本该使你感到失心般的疼痛，但你已经学会依赖金的力量，只要知道他还在你身边，所有的痛苦都会消失不见。<br/>
你看向金的时候发现他也在望着你，他黑曜石一样的眼睛给了你新的庇护所，望进其中就像进到了这世上最安全的地方。<br/>
你深深地沦陷了进去，把自己放逐到了温暖的褐色国度。<br/>
而你不知道他从你的眼中看到了什么，只是在那杯*莫吉托*之后，他点了更多的酒。</p><p><br/>
加姆洛克中心 - 夜幕渐渐笼罩了建筑群，遍布修补痕迹的老旧墙体被霓虹灯点亮。在日落的红色消减的地方，一块块鳞次栉比的招牌显现出来。<br/>
天人感应 [中等：成功] - 献给瑞瓦肖的情书。<br/>
昏暗街灯下，你的身旁飘舞着一缕青烟。<br/>
你 - “你现在就抽了这一根，睡前抽什么？”<br/>
金·曷城 - 疲倦且有些醉酒的男人倚在路灯杆上，把烟送到嘴边深深吸了一口，缓缓吐出，然后慵懒地活动了一下颈部，才回答你的话，“托你的福，*一整天*的有氧运动，直接躺下睡着肯定不是什么难事。”<br/>
食髓知味 - 还有好几杯的烈酒，绝对够他睡熟了。<br/>
争强好胜 [挑战：成功] - 警督现在的*姿势*搭配他今日的着装非常的*不合时宜*，而且他还*喝醉了*，快提醒他，以免他被*坏人*搭讪。<br/>
你 - “金……”<br/>
金·曷城 - 他突然用脚掌踢了一下灯杆，欠身靠近你。修长有力的手擒住你的衣领，将你的上半身向他拽去。“你不想问问*我的衬衫*为什么不扣扣子吗？”<br/>
反应速度 [中等：失败] - 你只意识到他泛红的脸颊和吹在你脸上的烟气，完全没有反应过来他问你的问题。<br/>
强身健体 [中等：成功] - 他还是*扣了*两颗，能保护他的肚子不着凉，这样很好。<br/>
你 - “你还是扣了两颗。”<br/>
金·曷城 - “我……什么？”曷城警督就像每个喝醉的人一样展现出意识模糊口齿不清的姿态，但他有些湿润的眼睛看起来不像你见过的任何醉鬼，而是清楚而惹人怜爱的模样。<br/>
你 - “我说扣子……”<br/>
金的手指用力地抓着你的衣领，他向你靠得更近。你想要采取行动，但他长长的睫毛让你分神了，你几乎没有反应过来他张开嘴抿住了你的下唇，他只停留了一瞬就离开了，但你清晰听到了他吻你时发出的水声，像是先在吮吸，然后*啵*的一声松开。<br/>
平心定气  [炼狱：失败] - 天哪！*天哪*！你差点心脏病发作！<br/>
平心定气 - 看看他！不！别看他！你承受不了*这个*！<br/>
金·曷城 - 他靠在你肩上，唇角衔着一抹得意的笑。<br/>
你 - “金，”你说话时不禁咽了一口唾沫，“你喝醉了，我送你回去。”<br/>
金·曷城 - “别想开我的车……”他迷糊糊地蹭着你的肩膀，像只大猫一样发出满足地哼哼声。<br/>
你 - “你开车来了吗？”<br/>
金·曷城 - “我……”他皱起了眉头，困难地思考了几秒，“记不起来了。”<br/>
你 - “那就明早再想。去我家吧，好吗？”<br/>
金·曷城 - 醉酒的警督点点头，额头还是蹭在你身上，看起来完全不想挪开。<br/>
你 - 你抬起他的胳膊搭在自己身上，半拖半抱地让他移动起来。<br/>
强身健体 [挑战：成功] - 他身材不算魁梧，你其实可以把他抱起来。<br/>
你 - 哦不，那似乎不太……<br/>
逻辑思维 [容易：失败] - 不太合理？你在找什么逻辑？警督他闻起来*就像*甜酒，来一杯吧！<br/>
食髓知味 - 什么？！你的大脑醉了，抢了你下半身的台词。<br/>
你 - 醉了？但我一杯酒都没喝。<br/>
逻辑思维 - 是*金*让你醉了。<br/>
你还是没抱起他，只承担了他右侧身体的重量，带他向前走。<br/>
你老旧的破公寓 - 你们总算回到了家。你在漆黑一片的玄关摸索到开关，按下去毫无反应，然后才想起还没缴清上个月的电费。<br/>
你 - “抱歉，金，家里没电。”<br/>
你听到警督支吾了一声。你想着得把他挪到床上去，于是这次抱起了他。捧在怀中的他的体重和他的体温，让你产生了温暖而奇妙的感觉。<br/>
你把他安放在你的床上，床头窗外月亮和路灯的光照进来，他的眼镜镜片反射着亮光，沾着汗水的皮肤莹莹发亮。<br/>
你回身去翻找出蜡烛和火柴，给卧室点上了一丛微弱的火光。<br/>
金·曷城 - “哈里。”从你背后很近的距离传来声音，你心下一惊，回过身，看到本该瘫倒在床上的金跪坐在那里，似乎已经清醒过来，脸上的神情深不可测。<br/>
你 - “躺下睡吧，金，我睡沙发。”<br/>
金·曷城 - “你睡沙发？”他不太高兴地重复了一遍。<br/>
你 - “沙发，”你点点头，指向房间一角深不见底的黑暗，“就在那边。”<br/>
金·曷城 - “你睡*沙发*？”他又重复了一遍，这次语气*特别*不满，就像你把他的干净夹克弄上了鸽子屎时他会发出的那种频段的抱怨，“你不睡*我*吗？”<br/>
通情达理 [中等：成功] - 酒精对他的语言中枢产生了非常强烈的影响，等明早清醒过来，他一定会极度懊悔和难堪。<br/>
你 - “可是……在你不清醒的状态下，我没有办法准确地征求到你的*同意*。”<br/>
金·曷城 - “所以他到*这种时候*反而倒有原则起来了？”他的脸上写着难以置信，还有一点点几乎不可见的委屈。<br/>
从容自若 [中等：成功] - 那*委屈*一定*足够多*了，才能在*他*的脸上显现出来。<br/>
-［食髓知味 - 困难10］抱住他，给他他想要的一切。<br/>
你 - 你坐到床上，揽住金的肩膀。他有点怔住地看着你，也许是因为烛光或是酒精后劲，他看起来有点脸红了。<br/>
“金……”你这一天以来的愿望终于得偿，此时你将他美丽的锁骨含在嘴唇之间，左手托住他劲瘦的腰背，右手解开了他下腹扣着的两个扣子。在布料分开的地方，你的手指找到了他肌肉紧实却仍手感柔软的肚子，肆意地侵略着那里。<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督漏出一丝灼热的叹息，他的手轻轻握住你的手，领着你掠过他的马甲线，落在他的胸口上按住。<br/>
你 - 你感觉到掌心之下那颗挺立起来的软凸，血液开始涌向你的下半身。<br/>
金·曷城 - “摸这里。”警督磁性的嗓音舔舐着你的耳畔。他的嘴角勾起一抹从容的微笑，就像在指导一个比他年纪小上很多的青少年如何与他的身体寻欢作乐。<br/>
从容自若 [中等：成功] - 即便在这种时刻，警督依然是最*酷*的男人。<br/>
食髓知味 - 噢，何止*酷*，他简直*火辣*。<br/>
你 - 你两手并用揉搓起金的胸口，他的肌肉摸起来柔嫩又强韧。他将身体向后仰倒，舒展肩头，全心感受你的爱抚和舐咬，同时伸开下肢，将你纳在他的两股之间。他的一切反应都让你更加兴奋。<br/>
你们腰部以下紧贴在一起，你充血的性器隔着至少三层布料感觉到他也硬了。<br/>
金·曷城 - 警督从裤腰上抽出他的笔记本展开，你看到扉页的夹层里放着两片塑封完整的塑胶避孕套。<br/>
博学多闻 [容易：失败] - 哇，那是什么？<br/>
食髓知味 - 喔，看看是*谁*随身带着*套*。<br/>
你 - “哇奥，金。”<br/>
金·曷城 - 他挑起一边眉毛看着你，意思是没什么好奇怪的。“我想要你，哈里，”他伸出右手抚摸你的脸颊，拇指轻柔地勾勒着你的胡须，“我不*羞于*承认这点。”<br/>
故弄玄虚 [中等：失败] - 你直直地看着他，一句完整的话也说不出来，鼻子还有点酸。<br/>
你抚过他的肩膀，褪下裹在上头的衬衫布料，像剥开牛奶糖的糖纸包装。而金卷起了你那件印花t恤的下摆，你举起手臂，让他帮你脱下来。<br/>
你终于得以触碰到他赤裸的上臂，在上面落下浅浅的咬痕。<br/>
金·曷城 - “嘘，别咬。”他温柔地制止你。你卖乖地伸出舌头在齿痕上舔了舔，他摸了摸你的头，“乖。”<br/>
你 - 你像只真正的大型犬一样扑到金身上，将他压倒在床，吻着他的脸颊和脖颈，同时手向他裤腰上的皮带扣伸过去，准备脱掉他的裤子。<br/>
金·曷城 - “等一等，”警督按住你抠着他皮带的手，另一只手从枕边拽出了一块布料，他皱起了眉头，“这是什么？”<br/>
疑神疑鬼 [中等：成功] - 那是什么？肯定不是朵拉的东西。也许就是你的，你自己穿的。<br/>
丝袜，闯入情事之中的不速之客 - 一条丝袜，细长而丝滑，上面带着女式香水的味道，显然属于某一位曾在这张床上把它脱下的女士。<br/>
平心定气 [困难：失败] - 你可以发誓那是你失忆之前的事了。而至今还存放在你枕边只是你根本就*没注意*到它。但你觉得金会相信吗？不，他会甩下你推门而去，或者更糟，今晚把你从你自己家里赶出去。<br/>
你 - “金……我、我可以，咳，解释……”<br/>
金·曷城 - “穿上它。”<br/>
你 - “额，什么？你说？”<br/>
金·曷城 - “我说，*穿上它*。”他重复道，语气里没有你想象的怒火，但却是不容置疑的命令。“把裤子脱了再穿。”他又加上一句。<br/>
你 - 没有犹豫，你照办了。你脱下你那条喇叭裤，接过长长的丝袜套在自己脚上。你习惯了常年的*东奔西跑*的小腿不比一位窈窕淑女粗得了多少，你提起丝袜，左腿很轻松就滑入了袜筒。几根黝黑的腿毛滑稽地从丝袜表面钻出来，你的腿看起来就像一整根没脱皮的山药。<br/>
金·曷城 - “做得好，现在把脚给我。”他平淡地说。<br/>
从容自若 [中等：成功] - 他能忍住笑只是纯粹因为光线太暗而且他眼神不好。<br/>
你 - 你小心翼翼地把腿伸给他，他将你的小腿托在手里，你感受到他手掌的灼热。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他俯下身，张开嘴，用牙齿咬住了丝袜的尖端，轻轻拉扯。丝袜从你的腿上滑下了一截，他停下来抬起眼看着你，眼底带着玩味和一丝傲然。<br/>
平心定气 [炼狱：失败] - 你的心脏狂跳不止，丝袜的触感和他的眼眸，仿佛有让人陷入癫狂的力量。<br/>
内陆帝国 [中等：成功] - 这是一场梦境，*异域王子*将你变成了他的*灰姑娘*。<br/>
循循善诱 [挑战：成功] - 这是*驯化*，为了让你在看到丝袜时再也想不起*其他人*。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他衔着丝袜一截一截慢慢地帮你脱掉，他将尼龙从口中吐掉时一根唾液的悬丝连在他的唇边，随着丝袜轻柔的坠落断裂开来。你想吻上那副嘴唇，却被他扬起的眉毛拦住了动作。<br/>
强身健体 - 你的身体没毛病，但就是动不了，等待警督的下一个命令。<br/>
金·曷城 - “跪下来。”<br/>
争强好胜 [中等：失败] - 接受统治吧，这比维护你无关紧要的自尊有价值得多。<br/>
坚忍不拔 [中等：成功] - 多么意料之中，多么令人愉快。来吧！来得猛烈些吧警督！不，不跪*床*，我们要跪*地板*，这才*得劲*。<br/>
你 - 你顺从地弯下身子，四肢着地，你看到金露出担心的神色似乎想要劝阻你跪在*地*上，但他很快收敛了这种柔软的表情，板起*支配者*的脸来。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他从床上走下来，绕到你身前，抬起一只脚托起你的下巴，居高临下地端详。<br/>
坚忍不拔 - 噢！请您用力地踩吧！<br/>
你 - 你轻轻吻了他的脚背，向他表达臣服和迷恋。金没有对此做出反应，他的脸几乎完全笼罩在黑暗中。<br/>
故弄玄虚 [中等：成功] - 他*几乎*没有颤抖，这很不简单。<br/>
金·曷城 - “在我说能起来之前不许动。”他移动到你看不到的位置，你听到布料摩挲，和皮带的金属扣坠地的响声。再回到你的视野中的是两条修长劲瘦的腿，和——“不许抬头。”——你没能看到他裸露的腿间。<br/>
食髓知味 - 那里有勃起的生殖器，你是想看的。<br/>
强身健体 - 还有警督的两块臀大肌，检查一下他锻炼得是否合格。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他赤着脚在你身旁踱步，指尖滑过你的脊背一路往下，钩住你的内裤边缘，将那块沾满污渍的白色（或者说原先是白色）布料向下拉扯。他故意放慢动作，让收紧的内裤能牵动和挤压到你挺硬的老二。你忍耐着不伸手触碰自己，在他不愠不火的亵玩下吐出叹息，听到他在身后轻笑出声。<br/>
食髓知味 [容易：成功] - 想要他，想要他尽快让你解脱。<br/>
你 - “金……”你向他乞求。<br/>
金·曷城 - “不准动。”他再次命令你，冰冷的语气几乎让你溢出了前液，“跪稳了。”<br/>
标新立异 [挑战：成功] - 他没戴枪套，不然这会儿就用枪口指着你的头了，你说呢。<br/>
你的内裤脱到一半就被放开了，勒在屁股半截的位置，前面则被性器撑得紧绷绷的。被放置成如此形势，就像是某种拷问。<br/>
忽然腰背上传来奇妙的触感，让你暂时忘记了内裤里的不适。金坐到了你身上，他的膝盖窝卡住你的腰窝，柔软而结实的重量缓缓落在你的脊背上。<br/>
平心定气 - 跪*稳*了。<br/>
钢筋铁骨 [困难：成功] - 你成功了，支撑住了警督的重量，手臂几乎没有颤抖，这让他感到满意，他的手捏了两下你的腰窝作为奖励。<br/>
强身健体 [中等：成功] - 你很强壮，验证这点使他感到满足，他很*兴奋*，指节在发抖。<br/>
你 - 哪种兴奋？<br/>
食髓知味 - 当然是知道你还能跟他撑上几轮，*性奋*了。<br/>
金·曷城 - “做得好。”男人吐出一声过于迷人的悠长叹息，手指在你的背上摩擦着，“你可以得到*奖励*，你想要*什么*呢？”<br/>
能说会道 [挑战：失败] - 想要他，你想要*他*。<br/>
你 - “我想要你操我，金，操我，*求你*。”<br/>
金·曷城 - 他沉默了几秒，从你身上落下来。“你是说，*操*你？”他说*操*这个字眼的时候使得你异常兴奋。他并不吝惜给你听他那好听的声音，卑微的你为此开心到感激涕零的地步。<br/>
金再次回到你背后，你听到他打开塑胶套包装的声音，他正用两手给自己戴套。<br/>
食髓知味 - 宝贝儿啊！简直太想为他代劳了！<br/>
你的下体终于得以从内裤中解放出来，金的手指摸进你的股缝，携进来一丝湿润。<br/>
食髓知味 - 你准是错过他*舔手指*的那一幕了，不过不要紧，我们可以*脑补*。<br/>
金娴熟地扩张着你的后穴，你很快就将他的手指容纳进来。他的指尖在你体内探索着，突然在某个点重重着力，一阵闪电般的快感顺着脊背窜进你的头骨，你打了个激灵，还*嗷*地高叫了一声。<br/>
同舟共济 [容易：成功] - 你没有看到，但你知道他在你身后正在忍笑。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他用力掌掴你的臀瓣，一下，两下，三下。<br/>
坚忍不拔 - 不要……不要停！就是这个味！<br/>
金·曷城 - “你知道我喜欢*驾驶*什么吧？”他继续拍打着你，但好像又怕你疼，放缓手劲帮你揉了揉。你觉得快要被他玩屁股玩到射精了，他却还打算继续*拷问*。“想让我把*油门*踩下去吗？”<br/>
-［平心定气 - 炼狱69］模仿库普瑞斯锐影的声音。<br/>
你 - 你不知道嘴里喊出了什么，但肯定离汽車线圈共振产生的噪音差了十万八千里。<br/>
金·曷城 - “继续。”他淡淡地说，同时将*油门*踩了*进去*。<br/>
他用性器贯穿了你，前端从你体内那个*电击按钮*碾过去，顶进肠道深处。快感像一窝鸽子在你脑袋里上下翻飞，撞击着你的头骨。你已经停不下那个*库普瑞斯锐影*的声音。<br/>
你手臂失力趴在地上，后臀仍抬起着迎合抽插。总在你脑海里叽叽喳喳个不停的二十四个声音像被下腹那股力量扫射枪杀，鸦雀无声。<br/>
你同时感受到金温热的手掌，包裹着你的性器，纾解着你的胀痛，但又让你感到越来越*不够*。<br/>
此刻你真的想起了那地狱车轮的声音，快感就像那声音一样钻进你的灵魂，在你的内部振荡。<br/>
濒临绝顶之际，你几乎快听到古老爬虫脑的低语和边缘系统的尖叫，他们要合作朗诵一首对金·曷城与同性之爱的赞美辞。<br/>
你视觉内的图像断片了一瞬，世界在你的脑中旋转，黑暗被橙色吸入漩涡，你的喊叫变成了嗡鸣。有人把你扔到了床上，顺手丢掉了挂在你膝盖上的湿粘粘的内裤。<br/>
内陆帝国 [中等：成功] - 他没有穿橙色的衣服，但在你看来他依然是*橙色*，像海平面上的日出从你面前升起。<br/>
日冕的光辉在你视线中跳动，灼热地照射在你的腹部，将你的半身整个吞下。<br/>
强身健体 [挑战：失败] - 你还没从第一次高潮的力竭感中恢复，摧枯拉朽地喘着气。<br/>
你还是什么都看不清，觉得全身都燃烧着，金压在你身上，像一团火，但盛着一抔清泉。你干涸的躯体渴求泉水的滋润。<br/>
食髓知味 [挑战：失败] - 你病了，他是你的药。<br/>
平心定气 [中等：成功] - 你逐渐找回呼吸的节奏，耳内的嗡鸣减轻，你听到金喘息的声音，他在呼唤你的名字。<br/>
金·曷城 - “哈里……哈……”西奥裔男人细瘦的腰肢撑在你身上，他的腿跪伏着，一次次将自己撑起来又重重放下。他的性器昂扬着，和睾丸一起摩擦在你的下腹上。而他的腹部一次次吞进你同样挺立的肉棒，他将自己肏干得如此之深，你几乎看到他的小腹规则地隆起。<br/>
钢筋铁骨 [困难：成功] - 虽然你动不了了，但你还*硬着*，这就是胜利。<br/>
食髓知味 - 我知道，看警督骑得这么卖力还能阳痿的简直不是男人！<br/>
你 - 你用左手帮金抚慰他的性器，右手扶住他的腰帮他支撑，让他能腾出手来摸*你的*身体。<br/>
见微知著 [容易：失败] - 他施加给你乳头的刺激让你后脑发麻，你甚至都看不清他做了什么。<br/>
五感发达（听觉）[容易：成功] - 你听到——但你坚信是你听错了，或者是你思维混乱了——有人兴奋地大喊：“驾！”<br/>
你坚持直到金全部解放在你的手里，自己也在长长的叹息中射了出来。<br/>
金·曷城 - 他维持了一会儿与你交合的姿势，才让你的性器从他身体里缓缓滑落出来。他起身帮你处理掉裹着精液的塑胶套，然后回过身来倒进你怀里，疲倦地阖上了眼睛。<br/>
你 - 你轻轻帮他摘掉眼镜在床头放好，用脚勾过毛毯来盖在你们两个人身上。<br/>
争强好胜 [中等：失败] - 你想最后吻一吻他，但你实在没有力气，也许应该留到明天早上，但你可能做不到比他先醒过来。<br/>
边缘系统 - 你欣赏了他宁静的睡脸最后一眼，沉沉睡去。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>